My little kitsune
by Matsumi chan
Summary: Naruto and sasuke think back on thier relationship and fix some problems.


**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly do not own Naruto cause if I did sasuke and Naruto would be doing naughty, naughty things all the time.

Onwards with the story which sadly has no perverseness or lemons. :S

(Runs off into corner to cry)

Gaara: its okay. come with me to have _fun and play ._

Me: OKAY!! (I wish!!)

It was cold. Not a normal cold either, it was the type of cold that had children like oversized muffins because of all the warm clothing they were wrapped in. It was the type of cold that had families fleeing for the warmth of their houses warm with the love they had for each other.

But he didn't notice. He didn't care about the freezing temperature even if he was wearing a short sleeved top. He didn't care about much these days His friends were worried. Where there used to be a bright young man was an empty shell. The bright eyed youth used to have determination by the bucket loads and rarely would anything get him down but now he was depressed all the time. Naruto started to go downhill when Sasuke left. The smile on his face started to fade slowly over the years and the brightness of his baby blues dulled as time passed. He acted like his old self but he fooled no one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat up on the Hokage monument looking over the village hidden in the leaves as it bade goodbye to its friends for the night. He watched the children skip with each other down the road and the mother calling out frustrated to her child to behave while the husband looked in pride and affection for his family. He wondered, had anybody looked at him like that when he was young? No, he'd answered his own question. The one person that had ever understood and loved him had gone, had left him to go and seek power to fulfil his life's dream of killing his brother.

No one knew it but he and Sasuke had been in a relationship, an entirely non- platonic relationship despite what he said about Sasuke being his brother. It hurt so much when he left him to go to Orochimaru without so much as a goodbye.

'_Why did he leave? He said he loved me. I could have helped him train and become stronger. I loved him.'_

And now the three years was almost up and Orochimaru would soon be taking over Sasuke's body and he would be gone forever.

'_I love him. Why did he leave me? Why, why, why, __**WHY!**__'_

He didn't realize he'd screamed that last part and he didn't notice the sad onyx eyes watching him from afar as he sobbed for everything he lost and what he didn't have in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw Naruto walking so I followed him. It wasn't that hard to get into konoha despite the numerous shinobi patrolling the village walls.

'_Pah, I'm a missing Nin and I got in so easily it's a disgrace'_

Naruto headed up to the Hokage Monument, he'd always gone up there to think. I remember all the good times we had up there.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke ... "_

"_Hn "_

"_Do you ... love me?" Naruto asked nervously_

_He looked down in surprise at the naked blonde, sweaty from their previous activities (1).It must've shown in his expression because Naruto blushed and started blabbering cutely._

"_It's just that you've never said what it is we are doing and you know I was just wonder-Mmph!" _

_He was interrupted by a pair of pale pink lips softly pressed against his own. Eventually Sasuke pulled away and said "Dobe, you are mine and mine only. I love you and only you and you can't get rid of me. Okay?"_

_When his blonde idiot smiled at him with his cheeks pink, his eyes sparkling and his lips plump and bruised he felt as if he had fallen for the dobe all over again_

'_So cute ...'_

"_Teme, I love you and I will never try to get rid of you ... My koi "_

_The kitsune buried his head in sasuke's chest and sasuke smiled softly, he had lost his family but he had gained something very precious in return and he would protect him with his life._

'_I'll protect you forever ... Koibito' (2)_

_**End Flashback**_

That's probably why he was hiding watching his dobe sob with a heavy heart. Something in him twinged painfully as he heard the blond scream out heartbrokenly.

'_I'm the cause of this 'he_ thought dejectedly _'I hurt him after I promised to protect him' _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while Naruto calmed down and lay back on to the snow, the cold was getting to him.

'_Damn fox, isn't he supposed to be a demon king or something and yet there he is hibernating just because it's a little cold' __**'shut up gaki' **__'he talks now' __**'Hn'**__. _He felt so sleepy, he should just lay back and rest shouldn't he? And as everything went dimmer as he closed his eyes the last thing he saw was familiar face pale face with raven hair.

'_Sasuke ...'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He lay back in the snow and started to close his eyes. "What is the baka doing now" sasuke mumbled under his breath. And then it clicked, Naruto was falling unconscious because of the cold. As he ran over to him he noticed Naruto was only wearing a short sleeved top and jeans.

"Baka usoratonkachi " (3) he whispered

He picked up Naruto and headed for the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young receptionist was getting tired. She'd been at the desk the whole day and just wanted to go home but kimi (4) was late for her shift again. She wondered if she should report her. As she idly toyed around with some papers she heard the door open and looked up, standing there was a brown haired young man with green eyes (5) carrying a blonde boy who you could tell had obviously collapsed in the cold because of his pale skin and blue lips.

"I'll call the nurse sir and she'll be right with you "she chirped with the brightest, fakest smile you could imagine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The annoying receptionist smiled at me brightly. I gave her the worst glare I could muster up then.

"No need, I just need you to take this boy to the nurse to have him fixed up". I told her

"But sir ... You can't"

" **Now "**

" eep "

She seemed intimidated so she rushed off with Naruto to do as I said. I looked on forlorn because no matter how much I wanted to stay with my little kitsune the risk of getting caught increased the longer I stayed. There was also the matter of getting back to Orochimaru before he gets suspicious of where I go and targets Naruto to make sure I stay with him. I hope Naruto likes my present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes to the bright sun and... sakura?

" Naruto thank god your awake and what did you think you were doing last night hmmm?"

Yes , it was sakura , her green eyes reflecting the relief she felt in seeing her friend awake and healthy.

"What do you mean sakura ?"

" What do I mean !! , you were brought to the hospital late last night a mysterious guy because you collapsed in the snow last night and do you know why?"

" um... why?"

" because you were wearing short sleeves , SHORT SLEEVES!!"

That's right , he'd fainted and seen ... SASUKE! . But wait it was probably his imagination cause he wasn't in a very stable state of mind last night.

"Ano ... Sakura um could you leave me so I can change?"

She stopped ranting and looked down at him. he was wearing a standard hospital gown that was a bit too short on him and it revealed his legs up to the thighs and was split in the back like most gowns are _,' so if he stood up ... ahhh' _. She blushed furiously.

" ah gomen Naruto" and with that she rushed out of the room and slammed the door closed on her way out.

He chuckled softly and sat up and... wait what was that? It was a small object wrapped in paper. He picked and took the paper of it and... "He was here last night, he was "he mumbled softly .

He smiled and kissed the object and put the paper away and got dressed. As he walked out of the hospital with sakura she didn't notice the chain that was around naruto's neck that wasn't there before, nor did she notice the uchiha fan pendant peeking out of his shirt collar.

Naruto smiled as he remembered the note that the necklace was wrapped in.

_Dear Dobe_

_I love you, never forget it baka. I am coming back to stay with you. It might take a while but I'll come... my kitsune_

_Sasuke_

A/N

It's my first story people so be gentle and reviews and flames are welcomed with open arms and virtual chocolate.

- can you guess what they were doing (_ wink wink)_

– is that how you spell it?

– I again ask for the spelling

– my own made up character

– its obviously sasuke with a henge on , I mean come on people he's not called an uchiha 4 nothing


End file.
